Tachi: la verdad tras la oscuridad y luz de una vida
by Damon hyuga
Summary: Tachi es un pequeño niño de 5 años, amable como ningún otro niño en toda Konoha se halla visto, recto como su clan milenario lo a decretado, y posee tantas cualidades que el misterio tras sus padres a sido el secreto a voces más grande de la villa, pero su tierna carita derrite toda duda o curiosidad. Eso es lo que pensaba su madre asta que cierta persona irrumpe en esa armonía.
1. Capitulo 1

**Es la primera ves que publicaré algo asi, soy nueva en esto de escribir pero de tanto leer todas las historias me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza.****Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Primer capitulo: 6 años después de la partida del equipo 7**

_Corría a toda velocidad por los tejados de la villa, sabía y sentía que le iría muy mal despues de todo era la tercera vez en esa semana que llegaba tarde al entrenamiento con su amado tío, debía haber apresurado el paso al salir de la Academia pero no puedo evitar quedarse contemplando al extraño personaje que hablaba con su sensei Shino, el no solía hablar con cualquiera a menos que se tratara de los padres de los alumnos por lo cual su curiosidad solo aumento._

_Estaba muy mal espiar a las personas, pero algo sentía dentro de el al ver a ese adulto, unas horas atrás lo vio recorriendo los pasillos, aulas y campos de entrenamiento de la academia viendo con atención cada rincón, parecía melancólico, pero al posar su mirada en el noto que quería descifrar algo como si lo conociera de toda la vida pero temía hablar con el o siquiera acercarse, por eso se había quedado espiando, por eso llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, y por lo mismo sabía que le esperaba un buen sermón de parte de su Tío._

_No había problema con ello, de echo, estaba completamente de acuerdo en el regaño porque el nunca llegaba tarde, las dos de esa semana se debían a buenos motivos, la primera fue por parte de su sensei Shino de ultimo minuto le puso un examen que a decir verdad no fue nada facil de terminar, aun asi saco un Excepcional, bueno su tio lo paso por alto, la segunda vez no pudo evitar ayudar a una niña a bajar a su gato de un árbol el era un ninja con todas las letras de la palabra el incidente no debería haberle quitado mas que 5 min pero descubrió para su mal dia que el animal no era de ella sino de su hermana y cada que intentaba dárselo recibía un arañazo pot parte del animal, bueno tuvo que acompañarla asta a su casa para dejar a la mascota dentro del cuarto de donde ella lo habia dejado escapar, habría sido mas sencillo darle un golpe y dormirlo o meterlo en un genjutsu (algo que tenia prohibido a menos que la situación lo requiera), en fin devolvió el gato y su tio aun sabiendo que no Tachi no era un mentiroso dudo de su historia, al parecer el sexto solía inventar pretextos de esa índole para llegar tarde asi que le dio un sermón sobre los horarios y como no debe tomar esas actitudes por mas cercano que sea al Sexto Hokage._

_Esta vez no había ningún examen sorpresa, ningún gato berrinchudo o cualquier otra cosa que pararan su ida a casa, esta vez fue su culpa llegar tarde su curiosidad habia jugado con el y debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos el andar espiando no era algo que el hacia, pero lo había echo y ahora que por fin habia pisado el terreno hyuga soltó el enorme suspiro de su garganta y se dirigió al dojo, asumiría el castigo, entrenaria y luego terminaría su tarea._

**_\- Estoy en casa, Tio Neji?( no esta, debería estar aqui dentro, seguro se canso de esperarme y estará en su habitación)_**

_Camine hacía mi cuarto, deje mis cosas sobre la cama y sali a buscar a tio Neji a su habitación, mama debe estar en la oficina del Sexto todavia mencionó que llegaría mas tarde de lo normal, salgo de mi habitación y me topo al abuelo._

**_-Tachi, te e estado buscando por toda la mansión ¿donde estabas? revisé tu cuarto hace 15 min y no te encontre._**

**_-Disculpame abuelo, acabo de llegar se me hizo tarde al distraerme en la academia, fui a buscar al Tio Neji pero no estaba en el dojo-_**

**_-Por eso te estaba buscando, tu Tio Neji salio hace mas de una hora le hablaron por un asunto del Sexto, debías entrenar con el pero dadas las circunstancias me encargo que lo hiciera yo-_**

**_-oh ya veo abuelo, iré a prepararme entonces, supongo que será taijutsu ¿cierto?_**

**_-(solto un largo suspiro, hay frente a el estaba su nieto su mas grande orgullo, y se pregunto ¿hace cuanto no convivía con el que no fuera en el dojo o un campo de entrenamiento? desde que tenía 3, su madre era tan rigurosa en su entrenamiento y su desarrollo que no tenía tiempo para otra cosa, seguramente se molestaría si se enterara que llegó tarde por 3 vez y aún mas si se enterara que en lugar de entrenar se había ido a pasear con el, pero ella nunca se daría cuenta, era su nieto y quería darle mas amor del que ya le tenía) Tachi, tu madre y tu tio regresaran asta el anochecer, asi que creo que es hora de que vayamos por un helado ¿que opinas?-_**

**_-me encantaría abuelo pero llegue tarde por 3 vez y si no entro, seguro mama me pondrá un castigo peor jaja (Tachi amaba a su madre pero sabia como era su carácter y no pensaba evadir sus responsabilidades)-_**

**_-mmm bueno si yo no le digo nada a tu madre de tu llegada tarde, tu tampoco le dirás que no te entrene, ¿trato?-_**

**_-(el abuelo era convincente, tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con el a menos que se tratara de sus horas semanales ademas si mama se enojaba estaba seguro que podría con el castigo, extrañaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo ) esta bien abuelo, ire a cambiarme las ropas para salir (estaba emocionado no podía evitarlo)_**

_**-te espero en la entrada principal en 15 min (le alboroto su cabello y Tachi sonrió mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un tenue rubor, si**** era idéntico a su madre)**_

_15 min mas tarde ambas siluetas, una pequeña y una mayor, dejaban el recinto hyuga dirigiéndose al centro de la aldea pasando por las calles y puestos duraron toda la tarde paseando, comieron y compraron varios juguetes y también un par de artículos ninjas que faltaban en el inventario de la mansión, Tachi se sentia en las nubes su abuelo era su admiración, su porte y elegancia hacían consonancia con su manera de ser atento y cariñoso, esa tarde ambos rieron y disfrutaron la compañía del otro sin embargo Hiashi Hyuga estaba mas que encantado con du nieto y su cara lo demostraba, su hija podía ser estricta y quizas se molestaria con ambos pero valia la pena, hay estaba frente a el su nieto, su orgullo, hay frente al estaba meciendose en el columpio y el no podia ser mas feliz. Cerca de las 8 regresaron a la mansión Tachi llegó a tomar un baño y al terminar bajo a cenar con su abuelo, una nota de parte del Sexto llego a las 5, el asunto por el que Tio Neji había salido se retrasaria hasta mañana solicitando la presencia de su tia y la de su sensei Shino, Tachi no iría a la Academia el dia siguiente. Ambos de alzaron de hombros al terminar Ko de decir el mensaje, cenaron los 3 y al terminar Hiashi y Tachi se sentaron a meditar asta que dieron las 10, ambos se retiraron a dormir y como todas las noches desde los 3 años, Ko le leyó un poco antes de dormir asi termino su día.(10:22 pm)_

_**(12:48 pm) **el mensaje de su prima llegó envuelto en la pata de su cuervo, estaba claro dejar a Tachi con su tio y dirigirse a la torre hokage, salio disparado a dar aviso a su tio, por supuesto el esperaría a Tachi y lo haría entrenar, el volvería al anochecer con su prima. No sabía que era tan urgente como para que su prima mandara a su propio cuervo, solía mandar a cualquier ninja o hasta algún niño, pronto lo descubriría habia arribado a la torre dirigiéndose a la puerta creyó oír unos gritos pero no podía ser posible, aunque desde el nacimiento de Tachi _su caracter era muy volátil no dejaba de tener mucha paciencia pero al tocar la puerta lo confirmo, estaba gritando, no, mejor dicho estaba exigiendo con su tono mas amenazante, se pondría difícil la situación.

**-adelante la puerta esta abierta-hablo el sexto hokage.**

**-buenas tardes hokage-sama (se inclino para saludar y después desvió la mirada a su prima) me an llamado de urgencia y aquí estoy-**

**-tardaste (estaba molesta, se podía sentir en el ambiente) pero veo que entiendes la situación que se nos presenta, el sexto quería tu opinión respecto a mi petición y cree que por estar alterada no veo las cosas con claridad-**

**-prima si me explicaras la situación sabes que tendrás mi apoyo siempre y cuando tu petición este bien cimentada-**

**-(suspiro del Sexto, esperaba no llegar a esta situación pero no habia otra manera ella habia llegado casi tumbando la puerta de una patada, desde que Tachi nació era una mujer muy difícil de manejar, lo entendía porque su vida entera era por y para ese pequeño cuando se sentia amenazada podia llegar a ser verdaderamente peligrosa) verás neji ocurrió un incidente en la academia esta mañana, cierto personaje se paseo por los recintos viendo y haciendo preguntas, y claro esta que sabemos por que lo hizo, no podemos pasarlo por alto pero tu amada prima no ve otra manera mas que volver a expulsarlo de la aldea o que Tachi y ella se vayan-**

**-ahora entiendo, escuche los rumores de su regreso pero no lo habia visto creía que solo eran eso, rumores.-**

**-no me importa nada mas que verlo fuera de aquí, estuvo preguntando por Tachi y se atrevió a seguirlo ¿ que prueba necesita hokage sama para darse cuenta que sospecha? lo quiero fuera, o me voy yo con mi familia-**

en ese momento se oyo el tocar de la puerta seguido de un pase por parte del hokage, entro una muchacha de piel pálida y ojos blancos grandes y expresivos su bello kimono daba referencia a que acababa de salir de clases ( se había dado cuenta luego del nacimiento de su sobrino que los niños eran lo que ella deseaba aunque no tuviera propios, ya que su amor no le correspondía) se acercó a su hermana saludando a su primo, mientras se fundia en un abrazo tratando de confortarla, ella lo había visto y había avisado a su hermana, sabia que estaba realmente alterada y sentia que se derrumbaria en cualquier momento, pero aun así vio determinación en sus ojos, estaba por sacar uñas y dientes para defender a Tachi.

**-me alegra que llegaras, intentamos calmar a tu hermana pero esta claro que este asunto se escapa de mis manos-**

**-este asunto hokage sama, es muy sencillo, expulselo de la villa el no tiene familia aquí y no debe andar preguntado sobre mi hijo, Tachi es mio y hare cualquier cosa contra aquel que logre atentar con su vida-**

**-nii-san dudo que quiera hacerlo daño a Tachi, es un niño muy bueno y todo mundo lo adora-**

**-entonces explícame que hacia preguntando por el a todo el que se topaba? porque tanta curiosidad?-**

**\--esa es la verdadera pregunta, podríamos traerlo y hablar con el si estas de acuerdo claro (sabía dentro de si que era una mala idea si le preguntaban directamente que quería saber de Tachi solo aumentaría sus dudas y su ex alumno no era tonto)-**

**-hokage sama si me permite, yo podría ir por el antes de que esto se haga ma grande-**

**-bien neji ve por el, pero antes quiero una cosa, me dejaran hablar con el a solas por 10 min sino lo hacen yo misma le cerrare tan duro los puntos de chakra que no despertara en 3 dias-**

**-de acuerdo, neji ve por el, nosotros esperaremos en la habitacion de enseguida necesito hablar con tu hermana tambien en privado, neji al volver tambien quiero que te unas a nuestra converación-**

**-por supuesto hokage sama, en 10 min volveré-**

Hasta aqui llega mi primer capitulo, ojala les parezca bueno, estoy abierta a sugerencias y criticas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Amenaza

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Desde que Tachi había nacido la vida en la mansión Hyuga había cambiado drásticamente, su Tío hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para lograr que su prima y su sobrino tuviesen todas las comodidades más sin embargo la actitud que su prima había tomado hacía su primogénito era algo que nadie esperaba, lo amaba si, lo mimaba todo el tiempo, tenía como primera y única prioridad protegerlo y cuidarlo, además de que amor siempre le salió sobrando pues su prima adoraba a Tachi. Aún así era realmente estricta en su educación y formación, tenía sus días con horarios rigurosos sobre entrenamientos en toda clase: con el practicaba su puño gentil en el cual desde la tierna edad de 3 años manejaba con una naturalidad asombrosa, el taijutsu solía ir a cargo de su Tío Hiashi ... (debió interrumpir sus pensamientos al divisar a lo lejos una silueta familiar, el pequeño Tachi volvía a llegar tarde y como era bien sabido por el su Tío Hiashi regañaria y dadas las circunstancias era mejor no mencionarlo a su prima)

Llegó a la academia, no hubo necesidad de si quiera dar una vuelta alrededor de está, el sujeto que buscaba hablaba cómodamente con Shino y ya que se encontraban juntos quizás si llevaba al sensei de su sobrino podrían llegar a una mejor resolución o eso pensaba.

Torre Hokage, 2:38 pm.

¿porque neji tardará tanto? seguramente ya no se encontraba en la academia y debió ir en su búsqueda (soltando un gran suspiro, la madre de Tachi se vio obligada a agarrar aire una y otra vez para tranquilizarse, lo único que deseaba era que todo esto terminará y la dejaran estar en paz con su hijo. Tachi, pensar en el hacía un efecto en ella que nunca nadie había tenido antes, la volvía agresiva y por ende sumamente peligrosa) oyó el ligero toque de la puerta, seguido por su voz diciendo entre, se asomó su primo seguido de Shino y... Naruto.

Naruto estaba en una especie de shock, desde que cruzó la puerta quedo profundamente impresionado su voz su forma de moverse de mirarlo era algo que no esperaba, vio en cámara lenta como con una orden mando a su primo Neji y Shino a la habitación de al lado donde por lo que escucho estaba su sensei Kakashi.

**_-(solto un suspiro) ahora que estamos solos me gustaría que tomaras asiento Naruto (Dijo señalando una silla frente al escritorio mientras ella avanzaba y se sentaba del otro lado, en la silla que debía ser del hokage) como te habrás dado cuenta este asunto por el que se te llamo es delicado y deseo llegar al fondo de todo esto-_**

**_-(guardo silencio no podía articular palabra y dejar de contemplarla, estaba bellísima no la recordaba así después de la guerra solía verla con ropas cómodas paseando por la aldea, había sido profundamente herida así que se le concedió un lugar en la academia para dejar de lado sus actividades como Shinobi, y ahora frente a el podía ver el enorme cambio ¿se debería a su hijo? Si es que era su hijo, dudaba que lo fuera aunque el parecido era inegable bien podía ser hijo de su hermana o asta de su primo) bueno no se realmente de que me hablas, neji sólo dijo que Kakashi sensei nos requería y...-_**

**_\- el sexto hokage requirió tu presencia porque te deseo fuera de la aldea y el argumento es que no puede hacerlo, yo opino lo contrario y te agradecería que mostrarás el mínimo respeto y lo llamaras como tu superior (estaba molesta, más que eso hervía de coraje)-_**

**_\- ¿que? porque quieres que me valla de la aldea? también yo pertenezco aquí es mi hogar, y no entiendo que es lo que sucede contigo-_**

**_-¿de verdad creiste que podías pasearte por la aldea, preguntado lo que se te viniera en gana? (naruto se quedó mudo, sabía a lo que se refería le habían advertido que no anduviera metiéndose donde no le importaba, pero al ver a ese niño sus dudas y curiosidad solo habían aumentado aunque ahora confirmaba algo que no se había atrevido a preguntar directamente, ella era su madre no cabía duda, siguió hablando y por su tono no estaba contenta) se de tu llegada a la aldea mucho antes que cualquier otro incluso que el sexto, es mi trabajo como su secretaria estar informada de todo, al principio pase por alto tu presencia después de todo este es tu hogar y no soy nadie para echarte de aquí pero te lo advierto deja de hacer preguntas este no es tu asunto y hablo en serio Naruto deja a mi hijo en paz-_**

**_-asi que después de todo es tu hijo (vio que hinata alzó una ceja y torció un poco la boca, al parecer no entendía porque el llegó a dudar que lo fuera) escucha no era mi intención incomodarte, no se exactamente porque estas molesta no e echo nada en contra de tu hijo amm-_**

**_-Itachi, su nombre es Hyuga Itachi, y no as echo nada en contra de el o de mi pero se que as estado preguntado y no me gusta ¿que derecho te da andar indagando en nuestras vidas?-_**

**_-Hinata lo lamento yo solo, sentí curiosidad es decir regreso a la aldea después de 6 años para enterarme que al parecer tienes un hijo lo cual déjame decirte dudaba que era tuyo-_**

**_-¿porque llegaste a pensar eso? (era realmente extraño que Naruto pensará eso, todos en la aldea lo sabían)-_**

**_-Hinata eres el ser mas dulce y noble que halla conocido ¿en verdad debía creer que habías tenido un hijo sin padre, es decir que hombre había dejado ir a alguien tan bella como tu y además dejarte con semejante carga? resta decir que Itachi no se parece a ti, sus ojos son los mismos de eso no cabe duda pero aparte de eso nada en el establece que seas su madre-_**

**_-Naruto me doy cuenta que sólo hiciste esto por que realmente eres un idiota (naruto no sabía que le sorprendía más, su singular belleza el tono de su voz suave y reclamante al mismo tiempo o el que lo llamará idiota, definitivamente Hinata no era la misma) Tachi no es ninguna carga que te quede bien claro, ahora escucha nadie en la aldea menciona al padre de Tachi ahora que estas de vuelta te exijo que dejes de andar indagando esto no es tu asunto no te incumbe, entiendolo si voy al Consejo ellos sólo te reprenderan un poco y no me darás otra opción que tomar a mi hijo e irme de aquí.-_**

**_-¿realmente tanto deseas ocultar al padre de tu hijo sólo por tus caprichos? (vio como la cara de hinata tomaba un tenue rubor pensando que era vergüenza, se equivocaba lo que veía era ira)-_**

**_-deseo mantener a mi hijo a salvo, el echo de quien sea su padre es irrelevante para su vida, Pero el que yo no desee que nadie lo sepa es mi derecho-_**

**_-seguramente está casado y tu hijo es un bastardo así que... (no pudo terminar la frase pues en un segundo hinata se levantó e inclinó su mano hacía el propinandole una buena cachetada, la fuerza de esta lo obligó a voltear el rostro y darse cuenta que se había pasado de la raya)_****_-_**

**_-si te atreves a decir una palabra más acerca de Tachi, lo próximo en tu cara será mi puño (hinata se mantuvo de pie, rodeo el escritorio y tomo un pedazo de papel, escribió algo en el y después lo paso a naruto este sólo atinó a tragar saliva al leerlo)-_**

_=la próxima ves que si quiera menciones que Tachi es un bastardo cerrare tus puntos de chakra tan dolorosamente que dormirás durante 3 días y al despertar necesitarás muletas para poder ir al baño, esto no es una advertencia es una amenaza te prohibió acercarte a mi hijo o hacer preguntas respecto a el=_

**_-¿estas hablando en serio hinata?-_**

**_-si, creo que e sido lo bastante clara-_**

**_-disculpame me pase de la raya no debí preguntar ni mucho menos decir eso, pero Hinata está no eres tu, eres tan amable y bondadosa no puedes hablar en serio-_**

**_(en su rostro Hinata noto la misma expresión que todos sus amigos y conocidos habían echo cuando se convirtió en madre, ella habia cambiado pero nadie lo daba por sentado, esperaban que volviera a ser la dulce hinata pero ahora Tachi necesitaba a una madre así, recta y estricta podía darse el lujo de ser amorosa y cariñosa en privado pero por fuera debía protegerlo a cualquier costo)_**

**_-hablo en serio Naruto, Es la única ves que tendrás algo de compasión mia, se que no soy tu rival eres el héroe de todas las naciones pero no te metas conmigo ni con mi hijo,lamento haberte golpeado pero ten algo por seguro: Alejate de nosotros-(se dirigió rumbo a la puerta y al abrirla volteo a verlo su cara expresaba confusión, tristeza y cierto agobio quizás porque sabía que hablaba en serio y metió la pata al meterse donde no debía. Nada podía hacer, al verlo y oírlo supo con claridad que nada sabía del padre de Tachi su secreto estaba a salvó, pero debía pararlo antes que empezará a atar cabos sueltos, cosas que nadie lograba ver pero estaban ahí, si había tomado la decisión correcta Tachi era lo único que le importaba después de todo hacia 8 años que su corazón palpitaba por alguien que no era el rubio, aunque a veces odiaba amar al padre de Tachi siempre le agradecería por darle lo mejor de su vida. se fue dejado sólo y confundido a naruto.)_**

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, va agarrando forma o eso creo yo jeje.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 3: arreglando el mal entendido

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno creo que yo hice mucho tonta y ahora con tanto tiempo libre podre terminar jeje… agradezco los seguidores de mi historia aunque poquitos hacemos bulto jiji va la tercera parte.

En la habitación de al lado todos estaban callados pudiendo notar lo tenso del ambiente, en definitiva Hinata estaba cabreada, se remiraban unos a otros intentando comprender el porque Naruto había decidido volver y metros en un lio así ya que variaba gente le había anunciado que dejara en paz el asunto será ser su naturaleza torpe porque de otra manera no hallaban explicación.

Neji meditaba en silencio las palabras de su prima, naruto se iba o ella lo hacia, sabia que su hogar se encuentra aquí pero conociendo que su instinto materno llegará hasta niveles críticos ya lo había tenido cuando Tachi nació y dejo de ser la dulce y tierna mujer embarazada que se paseaba por la aldea orgullosa del fruto de su vientre. La gente había comentado nada acerca del padre amaban demasiado a Hinata, una ninja bondadosa que había dado su vida en la guerra y volvió a salvar. La otra cara de la moneda ocurrió cuando dio una luz y vio a su hijo podría ver su cara de preocupación pero el no sabia comprender el porque, era cierto sus ojos eran los distintivos del clan hyuga pero sus rasgos y porte eran claramente de su padre aunque el mismo no lo conocía no se asemejaba a Hinata mas que en su forma de ser y sus ojos, vio su rostro descomponerse en angustia y dejo salir un llanto de tristeza y felicidad y cabe decir que fue la última vez que vi llorar a Hinata. A partir de heno ella se volvía mas estricta y protectora con Tachi nadie pudo sacarlo de la mansión sin su consentimiento, a partir de los 3 ella misma hizo los horarios muy estrictos sus entrenamientos y estudios eran prioritarios ya decir verdad el niño siempre tuvo una excepcional habilidad en pocas palabras se trata de un prodigio. El, su prima Hanabi y su Tío Hiashi se quejaron con ella pues sentían que lo presionaba demasiado, tan solo un año después de comenzar taijutsu estaba asistiendo a la academia con clases privadas con Shino y dos veces a la semana entrenaba personalmente con el Sexto,

Tachi asistió a la academia a clases privadas con Shino este se graduaría a mas tarde este año, mientras que con su Tío Hiashi y con el mismo practicaba taijutsu básico y el puño gentil, con Hanabi solia aprender remedios curativos del clan y todas las últimas últimas ella y Ko le enseñaban técnicas de respiración para controlar su Byakugan y hacerlo durar más tiempo en batalla, sus entrenamientos con el Sexto eran un misterio no sabia donde estaban ni solían ser los mismos días también cuando esta salía de viaje Hinata y el lo acompañaban a decir verdad llego a sospechar que este podría ser su padre pero no hallo el mínimo similar aunque se mucho mucho cariño. Los entrenamientos con Hinata siempre fueron muy intensos solía hacerlo desfallecer del cansancio usando su Byakugan durante horas,

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír una bofetada, su prima estaba furiosa acto seguido oyó el azote de una puerta y el sexto es hizo una indicación para seguirlo. Lo primero que noto fue la mejilla enrojecida de naruto junto a su cara de preocupación y confusión, su prima si que hablaba en serio.

**-bueno naruto para empezar te quiero dar la bienvenida a Konoha aunque por lo que escuche ya tenias tiempo aquí así que dame una buen razón por la cual no habías venido a reportarte conmigo, porque si recuerdas que soy el hokage y aunque seas un héroe ya no eres bienvenido aquí-**

**-pero kakashi-sensei yo no e echo nada para no ser bienvenido aquí, aun soy un ninja fiel a Konoha-**

**-déjame ver Naruto… Sakura, Sasuke y tu abandonaron la villa hace 6 años solo dejando una carta cada uno dirigida a mi alegando que debían ir a buscar pistas sobre kaguya, durante 6 años nunca te reportaste ni siquiera una nota, los tres se fueron sin permiso noqueando a los anbus que custodiaban la salida norte, dejaron sus hogares sus amigos y la gente que los apreciaba principalmente tu que te habías ganado el cariño de toda la villa dejando atrás tu sueño de ser hokage solo por alguien que ustedes mismos derrotaron y al parecer solo fue una excusa para irse, ahora llevas aproximadamente 6 días aquí sin venir a dar acto de presencia con tu propio hokage y maestro y la única razón por la que estas en esta oficina tiene nombre y apeido Hinata Hyuga, sino fuera por que la fastidiaste sin ninguna razón aparente a excepción de tu comportamiento infantil de entrometerte en su vida, seguirías paseándote por las villa despreocupadamente así que dime naruto ¿realmente piensas que eres bienvenido aquí?-**

**-no tengo justificación de mis actos, ni siquiera e podido entender porque abandone la villa y solo regrese porque ya no podía seguir vagando solo, hace 4 años que Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos separamos, pero no podía regresar no se el porque, discúlpeme kakashi-sensei-**

**-aun no me has dicho porque no habías venido a reportarte, y ya que estas en eso explícame que hacías siguiendo al hijo de Hinata-**

**-Hokage-sama si me permite, Naruto quiero que entiendas que es de suma importancia que seas sincero y digas la verdad porque de otra forma Hinata hará uso de todos sus influencias para sacarte de la aldea, y créeme ella es imparable, la única razón por la que estamos aquí es que hokage-sama tiene las manos atadas y ella tiene el poder necesario para lograr que ni el te mantenga aquí, y a decir verdad creo que tienes derecho de quedarte aquí solo que te metiste donde no debías-**

**-Neji tiene razón naruto, Hinata tiene grandes influencias dentro y fuera de la villa y a decir verdad el consejo ha pensado que esta capacitada para llevar la aldea mejor que yo-**

**-¿espere kakashi-sensei esta diciendo que Hinata podría volverse hokage?-**

**-no naruto, el Hokage es el que ve a la aldea como su familia, y puede protegerla si es necesario, ella no es tan fuerte pero vela por la aldea y sus intereses, ella podría volverse miembro del consejo es decir ella podría convertirse en mi superior, y expulsarte o encerrarte cuando le plazca alegando tu huida de la aldea… aun no a llegado a obtener el puesto pero no falta mucho por eso es imparable incluso para mi pfff no estarías en esta situación si tan solo hubieras venido pero bueno adelante estamos para escucharte y tratar de arreglar este mal entendido con Hinata-**

Naruto trago profundo y dio un largo suspiro, no llego a pensar en el problema que estaba metiendo al seguir a ese niño, de haberlo sabido mejor dicho de haber venido con Kakashi a reportarse, o quizás de no haber abandonado la villa ... ah nada podría hacer ahora solo decir la verdad y esperar que Hinata viera que no era su intención herirla a ella o su hijo….

Hasta aquí este capitulo, tratare de ser lo mas claro posible respecto a la huida del equipo 7 y claro que esto va para largo, la siguiente parte será El relato de Naruto, ojala se llegará a aclarar con Hinata y viene una sorpresa la llegada de otro miembro del equipo 7 viene a desbalancear mas a Hinata y hacerla sacar sus garras jajaja

Hasta la próxima.


	4. El relato de naruto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, sé que tardó mucho en actualizar pero entre el trabajo, las tareas de la escuela y la casa apenas tengo tiempo, y mi laptop esta en mantenimiento así que tome prestada una de mi hermana…**

**-solo quiero arreglar este mal entendido con Hinata así que les diré lo que sucedió desde que decidí regresar a Konoha, lo que hice los últimos 6 años es algo que debo hablar directamente con Kakashi-sensei, así que aquí voy (solté un gran suspiro esto iba a ser largo):**

**Estaba cerca de Konoha a decir verdad ya habían sido varias las veces que pasaba cercas de aquí pero no me atrevía a volver, bueno el caso es que estaba en una aldea alojado en una posada tenía un par de días ahí cuando escuche decir que pronto serían las fiestas de Konoha, las fiestas de primavera, y ciertamente me sentí algo nostálgico por la villa después de todo seguía siendo mi hogar pero sabía que haberme ido sin avisar y de noche no era algo para sentirme orgulloso, tenía razón sensei debí haber venido a reportarme pero los problemas empezaron en cuanto partimos y después de dos años me separe de Sasuke y Sakura, no tenía el valor de volver y hacerme responsable de ellos porque fue mi culpa, el caso es que ya no quería dar más vueltas solo, había vivido solo la mayoría de mi vida y durante mis viajes olvidaba de donde venía y todo lo referente a la villa pero cada cierto tiempo me recorría la tristeza y volvía pasar cercas de aquí. Así que ese día me decidí a venir ya estaba harto de seguir vagando sin hacer nada más que solo viajar no digo que fuese aburrido pero este es mi hogar por eso ese mismo día partí de esa aldea y vine a villa había pensado en escabullirme de noche y presentarme aquí en su despacho pero al final pensé que ya que yo era ninja nacido en esta aldea podía pasar por la entrada de día sin necesidad de hacer nada más y como los guardias ni nadie más me dijo nada yo simplemente me dirigí a mi apartamento a establecerme y pues grande fue mi sorpresa que durante todo ese día nadie fue a verme o pedirme que me reportara entonces decidí que seguiría aquí mientras alguien me llamaba o usted me convocaba sensei, los primeros dos días me enfoque en acomodarme y comprar cosas necesarias para mi departamento. Y pues aquí es donde pienso que metí la pata-**

**-naruto discúlpame que te interrumpa pero ¿en verdad no pensaste en reportarte?-**aclaro neji pues él sabía que el rubio era despistado pero no tan idiota como para pasearse tranquilamente por la aldea sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

**-la verdad no, es decir ni que fuera alguien ajeno a la aldea-**soltó una sonora carcajada mientras los presentes pensaban lo mismo: si es más idiota de lo que pensaban.

**-bueno como iba diciendo Salí a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba y dar la vuelta para ver cuánto había cambiado la aldea entonces al tercer día en la mañana de mi llegada fui a ver los campos de entrenamiento y es en ese lugar donde vi pasar a un niño a toda velocidad hacia la academia, desconozco que me llevo a seguirlo pero admito que algo en él se me hizo familiar cuando me di cuenta que lo seguía decidí parar y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo a decir verdad sentí el asunto no merecía más atención sino fuera porque más tarde lo vi trepado a un árbol rescatando a un gato y me pareció gracioso así que empecé a preguntar quién era, claramente era un hyuga pero sus facciones no eran propias de su clan, solo sentía curiosidad es todo, pero nadie me decía nada solo su nombre y que era un niño excepcional no podía averiguar quiénes eran sus padres o si quiera su madre, solo me decían lo buen niño que era, un genio de la familia hyuga querido y amado por toda la aldea. Así dure varios días hasta que hoy decidí ir a la academia y preguntar directamente quien era y quienes eran sus padres pero claro que nadie me dijo nada mucho menos Shino aunque era su maestro evadió cada una de mis preguntas y me obligo a irme antes de poder verlo otra vez y fue cuando llego neji y me trajo aquí y pues no sé qué está sucediendo pero deben creerme que yo no intente nada en contra de él o Hinata solo que me causo curiosidad es todo…-**

La habitación quedo en silencio cada uno reflexionaba sobre lo que llevo a Naruto a meterse donde no debía, Shino, Neji Y Hanabi concluyeron que solo era mera curiosidad propia de él, entendían que a veces era testarudo y su naturaleza idiota no daba para mucho reflexionar sobre asuntos ajenos. Neji reflexiono y se dio cuenta que después hablaría con Hinata para calmarla y que no hiciera algo drástico con el tema de Naruto, pensó que efectivamente todo era un mal entendido y el merecía quedarse pues este era su hogar. Shino pensaba lo mismo solo era cuestión de hablar con Hinata todos juntos y el asunto quedaría zanjado por supuesto que ya no indagaría sobre Tachi y solo haría falta una advertencia y dejar el tema de su regreso sin previo aviso al Hokage. Hanabi no conocía al rubio más allá de unas pláticas con su hermana y primo así que decidió que dejaría el tema por la paz pues creía que era sincero e increíblemente estúpido podía ser el ninja más hábil y fuerte pero claramente no tenía ninguna malicia hacia su hermana y sobrino. Sin embargo Kakashi no pensaba igual que ellos sabía y temía a que se refería naruto con esa familiaridad que menciono.

**-bien Hokage-sama si me permite a mí me pareció que la explicación de naruto será suficiente para poder calmar a mi prima, y si me disculpa procedo a buscarla antes de que siga molesta, Naruto por favor te pido que te alejes de Tachi por lo pronto Hinata está algo mmm pues tu entiendes- **neji señalo su mejilla indicando a naruto lo que se refería, este solo sonrió avergonzado, aun le dolía.

**-Neji si no es molestia quisiera hablar con Hinata-chan en persona, me propase y el ponerme en mi modo de no saber nada cuando ella me cuestiono pues no fue la mejor táctica de mi parte, quisiera disculparme y arreglar las cosas con ella-**

**-hablare con ella y tal vez la convenza de escucharte, pero Naruto por favor respétala a ella y a mi sobrino piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, creo que has notado que ella no es la misma y no es muy inteligente provocarla-**

**-se a qué te refieres no es la misma Hinata que conocí hace ya tantos años-**su rostro lleno de nostalgia parecía que apenas empezaba a pesarle todos esos años lejos de la aldea.

**-bueno Hokage-sama iremos a buscar a mi hermana mientras termina de arreglarse con Naruto-kun, mandaremos a Hinata en cuanto la calmemos para que pueda volver a su trabajo, Naruto por mi parte solo diré que aunque no te conozco deseo que arregles esto con mi hermana, porque créeme ninguno de nosotros quiere que ella este así de enfada, da miedo y tu deberías temerle igual-**Hanabi rio sonoramente aunque los rostros de todos intentaban sonreír lo cierto es que tenía razón y rieron nerviosos, excepto Naruto que aún seguía preguntándose cómo podían referirse así de Hinata, le sorprendía demasiado.

Shino hizo un movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que se retiraba, el planeaba hablar más tarde con Naruto solo para aclarar ciertas cosas, iría a buscar a Hinata también y darle su apoyo y su palabra de que todo estaba bien, el seguiría atento a Tachi y seguiría vigilando a Naruto, en efecto él era el espía de ella fue su misión informarle todo lo referente desde que entro a la aldea. Solo ellos dos y Hokage-sama sabían sobre ello.

Neji se retiró con Hanabi acompañándolo buscar a Hinata no era mucho problema pero si se hallaba más molesta que de costumbre sería un verdadero problemas, ni con el biakugan podrían rastrearla esa nueva habilidad que desarrollo fue la mejor técnica vista en años en el clan hyuga, se volvía invisible, ni con el olfato del clan inuzuka ni los mejores bichos del clan aburame podían hallarla, para neji era un orgullo pero era desesperante porque la perfecciono tanto que no gastaba chakra y se volvía imposible hallarla en alguna situación donde se reusaba a hablar.

Un anbu afuera de la oficina del Hokage esperaba a los tres con mensajes mandados por Hinata. Shino debía volver a la academia y recoger las cosas de Tachi pues al parecer planeaba que sus clases se dieran en la mansión hyuga a partir del día de mañana, este se retiró en silencio sin decir más que un hasta luego, Hanabi debía reportarse en el complejo de los Anbus ubicado detrás de la montaña con los rostros de los hokages era una petición extraña pero venia firmada como orden directa de los ancianos del consejo, el cómo había conseguido la firma tan rápido solo indicaba que esto estaba planeado antes de tener toda esta reunión su hermana si que podía ser impredecible y obstinada. El mensaje de Neji solo llevaba el nombre de una cafetería del centro de Konoha, se dirigió hacia allá, mejor hablar con ella antes de que se enfadara más.

(5:03 pm, tejado de la cafetería "dulce primavera")

Neji pudo divisar a su prima sentada en el borde del techo de la cafetería, subió y se sentó a su lado pudo notar que estaba escribiendo una nota mientras su cuervo descansaba a unos pasos de ella, envolvió el mensaje en la pata y lo dejo irse volando. No estaba muy convencido pero desde su lugar noto que Hinata había firmado como si fuera el Hokage, quizás lo imagino pero ciertamente tampoco le sorprendía, ella mejor que nadie había aprendido el arte de falsificar caligrafías solo con verlas, casi se podría decir que con solo verlas una vez podía copiarlas. Permanecieron sentados durante 10 minutos en silencio, solo viendo la gente pasar sin que los notaran les recordó a ambos cuando Hinata estaba embarazada y solían ir a sentarse arriba de los techados de todo Konoha a pasar la tarde en paz, Hinata adoraba esos ratos, ver la aldea en la que crecería su hijo le llenaba el pecho de alegría. Y entonces Neji diviso dos siluetas muy familiares, por supuesto que su tío Hiashi iba a dejar de lado el entrenamiento y llevarse a pasear a su sobrino el solía ser así, nunca lo había visto más orgulloso y feliz que cuando pasaba las tardes con Tachi aun a sabiendas que él o Hinata lo castigarían por no entrenar, incluso él no podía resistirse a su encanto su sobrino representaba toda la bondad y luz dentro del frio clan hyuga, su llegada les cambio la vida a todos. Si por el fuera no lo castigaría, su prima era otra cosa diferente.

**-se ve hermoso verdad, míralo tan lleno de vida y tan feliz ¿Cómo alguien pensaría en lastimar a esa criaturita tan pura Neji-nisan?-**neji solo veía a su prima parecía estar absorta mientras veía a Tachi ir con su Abuelo de un lado a otro riendo y sonriendo.

**-se porque viniste Neji, te escuche cuando le dijiste a Naruto lo que opinabas sobre su explicación, ja claro que los oí no pongas esa cara (**neji tenía cara de asombro pues nunca imagino que su prima se quedara a escuchar lo que seguían hablando con Naruto**) por supuesto que a mí también me pareció muy buena su excusa, a decir verdad sigue siendo ese ninja testarudo que todos conocimos, y pues no merece la pena que siga molesta con el…. Pero su padre es otro asunto Neji y no pasare por alto el hecho de que el siga indagando respecto a ese tema-**

**-Hinata sé que estas molesta, pero no merece la pena, Naruto dijo que quería disculparse el entendió que contigo no debe meterse, se lo dejaste bastante en claro a mi parecer y estoy seguro que Hokage-sama hará lo mismo-**

**-lo sé, solo sigo molesta, sabes neji yo desearía poder criar a Tachi fuera de todos estos entrenamientos y sus estudios, que pudiera ser un ninja normal y formarse como lo hicimos tu y yo, a su tiempo. Pero no puedo hacer eso y es muy triste, lo amo demasiado para dejar que algo le pase-**

**-Hinata siempre he pensado que haces todo por su bien, pero no entiendo ¿Qué piensas que le pasara si no lo entrenas así? Sé que tiene un gran potencial a este paso se hará chunin el año que viene.-**

Hinata tomo un gran suspiro, si tan solo su primo entendiera que Tachi siempre estará en gran riesgo, que será lo más codiciado en las cinco naciones si se enteran de lo que es, lo que posee, pero eso jamás pasaría. El Hokage y ella decidieron desde el primer momento que la única forma de protegerlo era prepararlo y mantenerlo en secreto durante el mayor tiempo posible, saber que era el primogénito de su clan milenario y además un genio a su corta edad ya era algo para temer por su vida, si se enteraran de su origen y su potencial oculto las demás naciones no durarían en querer obtener sus ojos o incluso adueñarse de el cómo ninja. Solo el Hokage y ella sabían que Tachi podía ser el niño más dulce de Konoha pero solo era fachada porque ya estaba en formación de convertirse en anbu con la autorización del consejo él estaba encaminado a convertirse en el espía de Konoha, el mejor que se haya tenido. Ella sabía que era sumamente peligroso pero entendía que si no lo formaba como debía y no explotaba su potencial podría ser una presa fácil el aparentaba todo tan naturalmente que su preocupación de madre solo se transformó en orgullo. Si tan solo su primo supiera…

**-Neji lamento no poder darte respuestas, solo debes saber que el será un gran ninja lo hago por su bien, ahora acabo de mandar una nota a la mansión informando que regresaremos hasta mañana y tampoco Tachi ira a la academia, Shino fue informado que deberá presentarse a la mansión para darle las clases en lo que resuelvo unos asuntos, ahora debes reportarte con Hanabi en el complejo de los Anbus les tengo una misión a ambos ella te dará los detalles cuando llegues ya fue informada y tu serás el capitán. Tu equipo serán Hanabi, Tsunade-sama, un anbu de mi confianza y tu deben ir a capturar a un desertor.-**

**-espera Hinata, ¿Cómo que una misión con la quinta? ¿Un desertor? Creí que querías arreglar este asunto con naruto-**

**-claro que arreglare este asunto con Naruto, esta misión estaba pensada desde antes de su llegada, déjame decirte que estas mirando a la nueva consejera oficial de Konoha, no lo había dicho porque esperaba el momento apropiado, Hokage-sama será informado esta noche aun así seguiré trabajando para el pero de ahora en adelante yo me encargare personalmente de los asuntos que amenazan a la aldea y esto que te estoy encargando es mi decisión, Neji escúchame bien: fracasar en esta misión no es una opción Hanabi y tu son los mejores rastreadores del biakugan, el anbu que estoy mandado es del clan Inuzuka y el que la quinta vaya con ustedes es un extra ella sabía cómo desaparecer sin dejar rastro está claro que sabrá como dar con su paradero, no me decepciones.-**

**-si me estás hablando como mi superior ten por seguro que no fallare pero si lo haces como mi prima, solo me queda decirte que no me parece buena idea, todo esto me da mal presentimiento-**

**-te hablo como tu superior, harás esta misión y la llevaras a cabo con éxito, la villa depende de que lo hagan bien y como tu prima te digo esto: te escogí porque confió en ti y sé que cumplirás con tu deber no solo por la villa sino que por mí-**

Neji le sonrió mientras ella lo hacía de vuelta, le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el complejo a reunirse con Hanabi debía prepararse pues era la primera misión que su prima le encomendaba y el deseaba que le fuera bien en su nuevo puesto se lo había ganado y si él era de su confianza honraría esa confianza cumpliendo su deber.

Hinata se quedó sentada un rato más mientras observaba la villa, era imprescindible que dieran con el desertor que sospechaba también estaba alrededor de la villa, decidió que nadie más la agarraría de sorpresa otra vez, dejar a Naruto libre había sido un error era obvio que tarde o temprano indagara sobre Tachi así que se adelantaría esta vez. Ella no tenía piedad de nadie que quisiera lastimarlos, y ahora la villa también era su responsabilidad no podía dejar a los otros dos sueltos debía actuar ya…

En el despacho del sexto Naruto sudaba frio, primero lo amenazaba Hinata y ahora su propio sensei, en que lio se había metido, y más aún porque lucia tan molesto realmente le parecía extraño que su propio sensei se tomara tan a pecho algo así, hasta llego a pensar si él tendría que ver con el padre de Tachi o tal vez con Hinata…?


End file.
